


It all started with a prank

by Calucadu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship that turns into love, It will eventually be nsfw I think, don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calucadu/pseuds/Calucadu
Summary: It all started with a prank.





	It all started with a prank

“There is no way they like each other.” Eren scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“They are in _love_.” Armin sighed, letting his friend’s arm go as he pulled back, exasperated. “You’re just too oblivious to notice it.”

“Not true. I notice **everything**!”

“Like Mikasa’s crush?” The blond raised his eyebrows, a little smirk playing on his features.

“Mikasa’s got a crush!? Eren’s brow furrowed as he wrinkled his nose.

‘On you.’ Armin thought as he sighed again, throwing his head back. “Never mind that! Sasha and Connie love each other and they don’t even realise it!”

“They’re just friends. Look, I’ll prove it to you! Bert, Reiner! Come!”

The boys he’d called over appeared in front of them, an eyebrow raised in Braun’s case.

“Tell Armin that Sasha and Connie do not like each other!” Eren demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, expecting the other boys to agree with him and show Armin that he was right.

“Oh, no, those two definitely have the hots for one another.” Reiner smirked. He leaned in and lowered his voice. “I have this theory that they’re secretly dating and doing pervy stuff!”

“Reiner!” Bertolt hissed, nudging his friend’s arm gently as he looked away embarrassed.

“Oh, c’mon, you’d do it too given the chance with A-Ah!” Bert conveniently elbowed him in the ribs and the bigger blond boy remembered to keep his mouth shut.

“I cannot believe you guys!” Eren snapped. “How can you be so _blind_?”

“ _We’re_ the blind ones!?” Reiner smirked, trying his hardest to stop himself from erupting into a laughing fit. His gaze quickly fell to Armin, who was urging him frantically to stop the conversation.

“Honestly I think it’s one-sided.” Bert spoke gently, scratching the back of his head. “Like Sasha is Connie’s life but all she can see is her plate of food.”

“That’s reasonable.” Reiner nodded, mulling it over in his head.

“So, I was thinking” Armin breathed in, nervous. He closed his eyes momentarily to calm himself down before continuing with his plan. “We should _shove_ them in the right direction.”

“What do you have planned?” Reiner grinned, leaning in, clearly interested. Bert seemed mostly taken aback and Eren scoffed his disagreement.

“I don’t know… Pushing them towards admitting their feelings for each other.”

“How would we do that?”

“Looking them in the supply cabinet and hoping they come to terms with how they feel for one another?” Armin frowned, unsure.

“I’ll go tell Sasha that Connie wants to meet her there to share some food he stole!” Reiner shouted, grabbing Bert’s arm and running off with them. “You figure something out for Connie!”

“Alright.” Armin breathed in, a happy smile spreading on his face. “You coming, Eren?”

“No. I’ll just wait here to gloat when you discover that they are just friends.”

The blond boy rolled his eyes again as he took off to search for Connie. He found him on the training ground, monkeying around with Marco.

“Hey, Connie!” Armin smiled, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. He wasn’t sure he could pull off lying to a friend. Even if it was for that friend’s own good.

“‘Sup, Armin?” The crew cut boy grinned at him as the other waved him to where he was.

“Sasha says she has a prank she wants to discuss with you.” Arlert whispered when they were alone, avoiding Connie’s gaze. “Head to the supply cabinet and act natural.”

“Huh? Why’d she send you?” The other asked, frowning. Something smelt fishy but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Sasha’s actually thought something through for once.” Armin said smoothly, surprising himself with his new found ability to lie. “Well, following my advice. I did tell her that if they saw you two together before you pulled a prank that it would be way more suspicious than it normally is.”

“Clever.” Connie nodded. “So, when’re we supposed to meet?”

“She didn’t specify.” Armin frowned, finding a loophole in their otherwise perfect plan. “You should just head over now.”

“Cool!” Springer grinned, turning around and running off, eager to hear her plan.

Too eager, Armin noted, sighing again.

‘He likes her too much.’ He groaned, walking back to where he’d left Eren and they decided to head over to the supply cabinet and wait.

* * *

Connie didn’t hear the door locking as Sasha entered. He’d been waiting for her for less than five minutes, feeling giddy when she entered and placed her hands on his arms. In the badly lit cabinet he could see her eager face and an expression he’d come to associate with her being hungry. Something got stuck in his throat as he smelt her, enjoying her natural odour that whiffed by when she walked in.

“So, about that prank.”

“Where’s my food?”

 They had both spoken at the same time but he shut up as soon as he realised they weren’t on the same wavelength. He frowned as her face twisted into an angry scowl.

“What the Hell, Connie? I’m starving here!” She groaned, throwing her head back in annoyance. “Reiner told me you’d snuck a whole loaf of bread!”

“And Armin told _me_ that you had planned a prank!” Connie snarled, mostly angry at himself for believing such an obvious lie. Of course if Sasha had a good idea for a prank, she’d directly tell him and not get others involved.

“But I didn’t plan anything.” She waved off dismissively.

“Sasha.” Connie lifted his head slightly to look into her wide, miffed eyes. “You do realise what this means, right?”

“That you don’t have my bread.”

“Forget that! They tricked us.”

“Yeah, I can _see that_.”

“They think we like each other!” It finally dawned on Connie and he snapped his fingers quickly. “That’s why they’ve forced us into this awkward situation!”

“Who do they think they are – pretending they know us and our feelings?” Sasha scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

“They tricked us so now it’s time to give them a taste of their own medicine.” Connie’s face brightened as an idea struck his mind.

* * *

“They’ve been awfully quiet for a long time.” Armin whispered as he took his turn to look at the cabinet’s still closed door.

“Bet they’re smooching in there!” Reiner grinned. “Or she could be sucking him off, who knows!”

“Ew.” Eren frowned, turning away, slightly disgusted.

“I knew doing this was what’s best for them!” Armin smiled radiantly.

Bert was about to express his own feelings of happiness towards the new couple when he was interrupted by screaming.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T HAVE MY FOOD?” Sasha’s voice came from inside the cabinet.

“I NEVER SAID I HAD FOOD, SASHA!” Connie seemed like he’d half given up on reasoning with his friend.

“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU! I BET YOU ATE IT ALL!” A loud bang was heard after and they all decided to stop hiding and look at the supply cabinet in shock. “WHY DIDN’T YOU SHARE WITH ME? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT FOOD!”

Silence.

“OH, SO YOU THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO SHARE WITH ME BECAUSE ALL I DO IS EAT?” She yelled.

“YOU’D NEVER SHARE WITH ME!”

“SO NOW I’M A PIG?”

“I DIDN’T SAY THAT! BUT FINE, YEAH, YOU’RE A PIG.”

“HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PIG? WELL… YOU’RE STUPID.”

Silence followed by another bang. Eren watched as the colour drained from Armin’s face.

“I’ve heard that from a variety of people but I’d never expect to hear it FROM YOU.” Connie sounded hurt.

“Well there you have it! You’re stupid and a liar! And I never want to see you again!” Sasha ended her sentence by a frustrated scream. Someone tried to open the door but of course it wouldn’t budge. They’d locked it to give them some privacy.

“What the-!? It’s locked!” She screamed, trying to open it again.

“How useless are you?” Connie pushed her away and tried to open it himself. When it wouldn’t budge he kicked it repeatedly. “LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU LOCKED US IN!”

“I did not!” She yelled.

“You were the last to enter!”

“Oh my God, I’m going to die of starvation and the last thing I’m going to hear is your whining!”

“So now I whine?”

“I can’t deal with you right now!” She hissed. “Shut up!”

“ _You_ can’t deal with _me_?” He scoffed in disbelief. “Try putting up with your incessant complaints about how FUCKING HUNGRY YOU ALWAYS ARE.”

“I’m always hungry, do you have a problem with that?”

“That you won’t shut up about it?”

“Should we do something?” Armin whispered, biting his nails anxiously, but Eren shushed him, amused.

“It’s just getting to the good part!” He smirked, gloating internally.

“I’m discovering some very awful things about you.” Sasha sneered. “I don’t think I want to be your friend anymore.”

“Well don’t be! I’ve had enough of you!”

“And I’ve had enough of _you_!”

Some more fumbling and pounding on the door before they heard their combined frustrated screaming.

“Hey, Jean!” Reiner called the other over in a hushed voice. Kirstein looked confused as he stared at the situation and listened in on the angry banging and yelling coming from the cabinet. “Pretend we weren’t here and let them out!”

“What’s going on?” The other asked looking lost.

“Just do what I say and I’ll tell you later!” Braun led Bert away and signalled Armin and Eren to do the same. The blond boy lingered, waiting to see what would happen when Sasha and Connie were released.

Jean approached the door and unlocked it, opening it up questioningly.

“Oh, look, finally!” Springer pushed the girl away as he got out, turning the light off behind him.

“Hey, you shoved me!” She screamed, getting out and pushing him back.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to but your fat arse was in the way.” Connie commented, dryly.

“Er… are you okay?” Jean asked as he was ignored by the bickering couple.

“Yeah, we’re peachy.” Sasha snarled, her eyes glaring at the boy with the crew cut. “I hope you die, Connie.”

“I hope so too, so I don’t have to see your ugly face anymore.”

“Call me ugly or fat one more time and I might just _murder_ you!” She got so angry she punched his shoulder.

“Well, get away from me so I don’t have to look at you!”

“Fuck you!” She screamed.

“Fuck you!” He retorted in the same angry voice as hers. Quickly, he turned around and started walking away.

“Yeah, run off like the little coward you are! You turd!”

“Not a coward!” He screamed as he hurried away. “I hate you so much I’m going to the toilet to be violently sick.”

“Aim for the toilet and try not to miss, I know it’s hard for you.” He stopped at her words and turned around to glare at her.

“Hilarious. You sit down and still fail to hit the toilet.”

“That makes no sense!” She shouted.

“You make no sense!”

“Never speak to me again!” She yelled, turning around and walking away. He grumbled before doing the same.

Armin watched from a corner, his heart beating fast in his chest. He’d fucked up. Eren was waiting behind him, a smug smirk on his features.

“Told you. Just friends.” He said, trying to play it cool. “Well, not anymore, thanks to you.”

“Shut up!” Armin covered his ears childishly. “I feel awful about it!”

“Just give it a day so they cool off and then apologize to them. Tell them what happened.”

“What if they’re never friends again?”

“Relax, that won’t happen.”

* * *

“What is it, Armin?” Connie entered the classroom, only to stare in disgust at the girl waiting for him. “Ugh, not you.”

He was about to leave when the other boy quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

“Please wait! I want to talk to you!”

“I don’t want to be in the same room as her!” Connie snarled, sticking his tongue out as Sasha.

“Neither do I!” She growled, turning her head away from him.

“Please! Listen to what I have to say!” Armin panted, awfully distressed. Connie slowly turned his head in his direction, willing to listen to his friend. Sasha also unfolded her arms from her chest and waited patiently for the blond to talk.

“It was all just a… I didn’t want it to be like this” Arlert sighed, dragging a hand over his face as he dropped his body heavily on one of the tables behind him. “I thought you liked each other so we tried to push you to confess. I never wanted you to fight. So, I’m very sorry, please don’t fight anymore. I can’t live with the fact that I’ve ruined your friendship.”

Connie and Sasha looked at each other and both burst into a fit of laughter.

“Wh-what!?” Armin’s eyes flew wide open as he stared at the two of them nearly in tears.

“Can’t believe they fell for it!” Sasha wheezed, brazing herself as she tried hard to breathe.

Connie was on the floor, wiping the tears from his face. “Armin, you’re hilarious.”

“What is going on?” The blond boy whispered, his heartbeat having calmed down a lot.

“We realised your plan and decided to play a prank of our own!” Sasha giggled. “I still can’t believe it worked so well!”

Springer managed to get up and stop laughing. “Can’t believe you thought we _like_ each other!” He then turned to her, puckering his lips “Hey Sasha” he tried saying, but his words came out mushed from the ridiculous face he was pulling. “I wooove you.”

She stared laughing and imitated him.

“I wove you twu!” She made kissy sounds and they both erupted into another laughing fit.

“So… you don’t hate each other?” Armin asked, confused and intrigued.

“Pfft! As if!” Connie said, bursting into another laughing fit.

“I’m so relieved.” Arlert sighed, clutching his chest.

“Wah, it was sooo hard to pretend to fight with you for so long!” Sasha giggled patting Connie’s shoulder a bit too enthusiastically.

“I know, right? I was trying not to laugh constantly!” He answered.

“You said some pretty horrid things to me!”

“Well so did you!”

“I’ll apologize only if you say sorry first!” She grinned.

“Why should I be the first one to apologize? You do it!” He retorted, a playful smirk on his face.

“Hmmm, I will if you give me your dessert at lunch.”

“You know what? I can live without your apology.”

“Hey, no! Apologize!” She groaned, throwing her head back in annoyance.

“Well, I’m glad to see you back to your normal selves.” Armin smiled, desperate to get out of there.

“And I hope you’ve learned a lesson!” Sasha sneaked her arm around the blond boy’s shoulders and leaned in.

“It’s a bit ironic that you two are doing the teaching.” He muttered before letting out a tired sigh. “But yeah, I won’t ever do that again.” He managed to get rid of her and quickly excused himself.

“So, Sash, about that apology?” was the last thing Armin heard Connie say as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please note that the childish bickering was intentional.  
> You can also find me on tumblr, where I have my normal account for reblogging the things I like (kuraudiachan) and one mainly for my writing (calucadu).  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
